Shattered
by R a v e1
Summary: I FINALLY DID IT! MY FIRST FIC! *does a little happy dance* I'm so proud of me. ^_^ Warnings: It's a Yamalei and it deals with touchy subject matter. For more details read summary inside. Enjoy!


Shattered.html Hey there!! Yeah it's me R a v e. Well okay, if you read the summary then you know what kind of fic this is. Why do I have these two as a couple you ask? Well I'm all for unlikely or uncommon couples. (as ya'll will find out in my future fics if you ever get the chance to read them.)  
Don't worry if you don't like this pairing, we'll call it a Yamako, Miyato, Matlei or Yolat (whatever), then tell me in the nicest way possible (avoid flammage) and I'll write a Kenyako or Kouyako like every one else but if this goes well and you like it I might write another Yamako. (I will NEVER write a Sorato EVER! Yuck! Ick! and further more... Blech! There's too much of it and it's just plain wrong. To sum it up--Sorato: Too much of a bad thing. Taiora forever!)  
  
There are a few implied couples: Daikari, Jyomi, Taiora are the ones most implied.   
  
WARNING: You probably read this in the summary but I'm gonna say it again. This fic is rated R for swearing and very touchy subject matter (aka: self mutilation, suicide, etc. and some of it in rather graphic detail and maybe a sexual reference or two, however those will not be in detail in attempts to keep the rating below NC-17). If you are not comfortable with that kind of thing don't read.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own'em and don't claim to.  
  
_Shattered_ - by R a v e  
  
Chapter One: Oh God  
  
"WE LOVE YOU YAMATO!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE THE COOLEST!!!"  
  
"MARRY ME!!!"  
  
"WHAT A HUNKSTER!!!"  
  
Countless teenager girls were screaming their lungs out and jumping up and down as if they were on some bizarre sugar high. What was the cause of this excitement and what some people might call chaos? Two words: Yamato Ishida. Now you might ask: who the heck is Yamato Ishida? Well he would be the lead singer of the band that was on the stage at that very moment competing in Odaiba's 3rd annual battle of the bands. Now when it comes to singing Yamato is no wannabe amateur. His voice is never lacking in richness and depth, but at the same time it sounds so airy and light and is never ever without passion. Is this the main reason girls from all over town flock to see this singing boy wonder? Shit no. It would be because, and I quote, "He's fine as hell!!" or as was said earlier, "A hunkster!!!" Yes Yamato was definitely not slacking in the looks department, well that's a major understatement, he was down right gorgeous! Wavy blond hair, lightly tanned skin, deep blue eyes, well built (A.N. very well built...drools....sorry ^_^; ), perfect skin, and a smile that could make any girl go weak in the knees: what's not to like?   
  
There probably wasn't one girl in the audience that could answer that. They were too busy wondering what their name would sound like with an Ishida attached to it. The frenzy just continued even more as Yamato swung his hips from side to side to the band's oh so famous song, 'I Turn Around' thoroughly absorbed in the rhythm just before bringing it to a close.  
  
The song ended as the last sounds of the guitar's and bases faded into the summer air and the announcer came on stage holding the envelope that contained the winners, "Well that was an amazing performance you guys!!! Would all you girls agree?"  
  
His question was answered by hundreds of girls screaming orgasmically and a few guys mumbling incoherently, not seeing what was so great about the band. "Well let's see if they were amazing enough." he fumbled with the envelope and finally managed to open it. "Let's see...and the winner's are... Teenage Wolves!!! (of course)" The crowd started cheering uncontrollably. Some deranged girls even tried to get on the stage just as the winning band collected their prize and went back stage. Thank God for good security guards (and a stun gun or two ^_~)!  
  
Just as Yamato was getting ready to leave the park where the contest was taking place he heard a female voice shout his name. 'Oh great,' thought Yamato hoping that it wasn't another lovesick fan and praying for lightning to strike him down if said fan was Jun Motomiya. This was one of the few times he ever truly pitied Daisuke.   
  
He turned around and much to his relief it wasn't Jun, it was his friend Sora along with the other digi-destined, both old and new. They had actually made it, "Hey you guys. Did you see the contest?"  
  
"Did we ever!!!" yelled Sora and Tai simultaneously, "You guys totally ruled the stage!!!"  
  
"I'm with Tai and Sora on this," said Iori, "You were clearly the best group out there."  
  
"By far!!!" added Daisuke with much enthusiasm, "No contest!!! The other groups sucked ass!!!"  
  
"Daisuke!!!" yelled Mimi who was visiting from New York as she put her hands over Iori's ears, "Watch your language!"  
  
"What?" he said shooting Mimi a dubious look, "It's nothing he hasn't heard before!"  
  
"Especially from you." Hikari smirked, "If someone washed your mouth every time you swore, it would sparkle." The digi-destined snickered at that last comment.  
  
"Har har," replied Daisuke sarcastically, "If you weren't so cute I might actually be mad at you."  
  
"Yeah well too bad I am so cute." she said pointing her lip and batting her eyelashes playfully.  
  
"Can't argue with that babe," he said in mock defeat as he put his arm around her and gave her a small kiss on her right cheek making Hikari giggle like a little school girl (Heh heh BARF).  
  
"Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick," said Tai rolling his eyes at the scene before him. (A.N. I'm with ya Tai) It was still hard to believe that after all that had happened with the digital world and the two years that followed, Hikari, his sister, had actually ended up with Daisuke. He always thought she was gonna end up with Takeru as did the others. Everybody had been equally shocked with her decision; none more so than Daisuke himself! Hell, the only person that saw it coming was Takeru. But, and as much as Tai hated to admit it, they did make a pretty cool couple. 'But if he ever hurts her,' he though to himself, 'I'll take those goggles he wears and shove them down his throat,' he chuckled slightly at the thought of Daisuke trying to cough up his goggles.   
  
"Exactly what's so funny Tai," said Daisuke shooting a him a look of confusion.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all..." Tai grinned evilly as Daisuke backed up a little, feeling a bit uneasy at the look of menace Tai was giving him. Over-protective brothers are always such a pain in the ass.  
  
"Well I for one was really impressed," interrupted the red haired computer genius, known to his friends as Izzy.  
  
"A stunning performance," added Jyou.  
  
"I enjoyed myself thoroughly," said a quiet figure by the name of Ken Ichijouji.  
  
"It's a miracle you three geniuses got your noses out of your books long enough to come down here," laughed Yamato.  
  
"Well it wasn't easy," said Mimi as she linked arms with her navy haired beau. She gave him a full kiss on the lips and gave a wink to the group, "but I do have my persuasive ways."  
  
"Oh yeah...." sighed a blushing Jyou.  
  
"What is it with you people tonight," said a disgusted Tai, "I am fighting an ongoing battle with my gag reflex and with you guys being so damn lovey-dovey, I'm starting to lose it."  
  
"Fine! If you don't like to be all lovey-dovey then maybe you won't like to be with me!" huffed Sora. "You are so insensitive and unromantic and..."  
  
"Hey ya know I didn't mean it like that baby," he said as he followed her out to the crowd. "Oh come on Sora! Please!!! Babe!" Tai pleaded with his red-headed girlfriend, begging her to stop, with very little success.  
  
Yamato smiled slightly at his two friends' antics. 'Those two will never change.' he thought to himself. He looked around at his group of friends. He really was lucky to have them around. They were always there when he needed them, whether it be to fight off the dark forces the digital world or just to fend off a pack of screaming girls who, and again I quote, "would just DIE," without him. Yamato was still making up his mind as to which task was harder to accomplish. Still with all of these people surrounding him he felt , well, alone. Alone? Was that the word one might use for him? Okay, perhaps not, but still he knew that life still had more to offer him right? Yes, it must. I mean just look at Hikari and Daisuke, Mimi and Jyou, and even Tai and Sora, as well as some of the other digi-destined that showed up at his concert with their 'special friends.' They seem so, what's the word, happy? Whole? Whatever they are, it's the opposite of what he is. Does that even make sense? Does anything make any sense anymore? Maybe he was reading too much into this. Maybe all he needed was a good steady girlfriend or something? It wasn't as if it would be hard for Yamato to get one, but he really didn't find the thought of being with one of his adoring fans all that appealing. He cringed slightly at the thought of spending an evening with Daisuke's sister Jun. Ugh. Alright, now he really was reading too much into this.  
  
"Yo!!! Earth to Yamato!!!" yelled his brother, Takeru, waving a hand in front of his face, "Hello!!! Come in Yamato!!!" Takeru didn't seem to be getting any reaction from his older brother so he tried a slightly different approach. He leaned down and whispered very softly in his brother's ear, "Hey isn't that Jun behind you?"  
  
"OMIGOD WHERE? HIDE ME!!!" screamed Yamato (A.N.: Yeah okay Yamato screaming is sort of OOC, but this IS Jun were talking about.) who instantaneously snapped back into reality and was now in a frenzied state of panic. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE JUN, I SWEA...."  
  
He paused when he noticed all of his digi-friends and his brother all laughing hysterically and that Jun, his so called stalker was no where insight. "That was a really fucked up trick to play," he growled.   
  
"Oh, but it was a funny 'fucked up' trick to play!" said Takeru who was trying to regain his composure as were the rest of the digi-destined, "Besides, you were completely zonked out!!! It was as if part of that excuse for a brain you have just suddenly went missing."  
  
Daisuke, who had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard looked around, "Speaking of missing where's--"  
  
"Hey you guys!!!" shouted a tall mauve-haired girl from down the walkway, "Over here!!!"  
  
"Miyako." Daisuke finished, rolling his eyes, but sounding somewhat relieved.  
  
Miyako stopped to catch her breath, her cheeks flushed to a rosy pink. "So," she said looking around at her friends, "What I miss?"  
  
"Only the entire contest," Takeru informed her, like Daisuke, slightly relieved.  
  
"Yeah, what kept you?" asked a slightly annoyed Daisuke, "See another guy you haven't stalked or obsessed over yet? I didn't know such a person existed."  
  
"Oh yes such a person does exist," said Miyako in sweet tone, heavily dunked in sarcasm, "Your living proof of that Daisuke and it just so happens I was working. Ya know, something that requires effort or am I talking to the wrong person about this?"  
  
"Toché mademoiselle," retorted giving her a mock bow and a devilish grin. Over the past two years he and Miyako had really matured to the point where they could have an insult contest of one-upsmanship without someone ending up kissing the sidewalk. (Usually that someone being Daisuke). In fact now, they're the best of friends...well...as close as one could get anyway. (They even flirted sometimes!) "Your dad keep you over?"  
  
"Yeah, my stupid sister never came to cover her damn shift." spat Miyako angrily, "She said she 'needed' to go out with her boyfriend *tonight* and just wouldn't be able to cover her shift, plus she's going away with her friends on some sort of road trip. I could tell she was really broken up about it."  
  
"Yeah I bet," chuckled Daisuke, he then paused and looked at Miyako curiously. He squinted his eyes and leaned in in what seemed to be an attempt to get a closer look as to whatever he seemed to be looking for.  
  
"What?" asked Miyako who was a bit uncomfortable at the strange looks her friend was giving.  
  
"What happened to your glasses?"  
  
"Oh that," said Miyako who was slightly relieved, to say the least, "My moronic older brother sat on them so now I'm stuck with contacts and let me tell you they are one pain in the ass!"she rubbed her eye a little bit in an attempt to show what she meant.  
  
"Ya look cute Miya!" said Daisuke giving her a wink which earned him an elbow in the stomach, curtiosy of Hikari, "Oof!!! But...um, not half as cute as Hikari! Yep she's the cutest!"  
  
"And don't you forget it!" said Hikari in a mock serious tone.  
  
"So where's your other sister?" asked Iori, "I wouldn't figure her the type to miss one of Yamato's concerts." The others sort of sweatdropped at that last comment, correction: the understatement of the year. Daisuke and Miyako had many things in common but none more so apparent than their sisters. Both were in the same grade, both were a little on the ditzy side (Note the understatement) and both were avid stalkers of Yamato. For her to miss a performance of Yamato Ishida was like the Pope missing a mass.  
  
"She and my family went to visit my aunt in Kyoto for the week. She was so angry about missing the performance that my parents actually had to sedate her."  
  
"They used tranquilizers?" asked a slightly surprised Izzy.  
  
"Nah. They just put some sake in her orange juice during breakfast. A few sips and she's out like a light. She just doesn't know how ta hold her liquor I guess."  
  
"Hey Miyako?" said the ever quiet Ken who seemed to have a look of concern across his face, "Not that it's any of my business but,...um...where did you get those cut's on your arm?" he asked referring to the red scratches on Miyako's lower arm.  
  
"Oh those?" said Miyako a little nervously, "A dog attacked me a few days ago."  
  
"Oh my god!" said Mimi, shocked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah I'm fine," she said trying to make it so that her friend's wouldn't worry about her, "Just a few scratches."  
  
"I don't know," said a skeptical Jyou, "Some of those look kind of deep and you never know; the dog could've had rabies. Maybe you should see a doctor."  
  
"No!...I mean...I'm fine, they don't even hurt anymore!" she plastered a fake grin on her face, "Besides, if you think I look bad you should see the dog!"  
  
"Beware the wrath of Miyako!" yelled Daisuke.  
  
"And don't YOU forget it!" she and the others burst out laughing and continued to converse enjoying eachother's company thoroughly, while waiting for Yamato to finish saying goodbye to his friends.  
  
Yamato who had been bidding his friends from the band good-bye turned back to the others only he noticed that there was an addition to the group. Whoever it was Yamato didn't recognize her even though she had a familiar aura about her. Whoever this girl is she was very much the hottie!  
  
She was wearing a long wrap-around, blue tie-dyed skirt with a cropped white tank top that reached just above her navel and straw platform sandals to complete the ensemble. She was talking with Daisuke and they seemed pretty friendly. Yamato smirked, figuring Hikari will probably kick his ass if she sees him talking to another girl, but much to his surprise, she was right there laughing right along with them. He took a closer look at the girl, 'Gorgeous mauve hair, striking golden brown eyes and, wow, what a body!!!' he thought as he looked her up and down, his hormones kicking into overdrive, but something still bothered him about this girl, 'I feel like I've seen her before, but where? I wonder...'  
  
"Hey Yamato!" yelled Daisuke, looking up from his conversation with the girl, "Aren't you gonna say hello to Miyako over here!!?"  
  
'MIYAKO?!!!' he inwardly screamed and almost dropped his incredibly expensive bass guitar, 'That girl is Miyako!? Well, the mauve hair, the golden brown eyes, wow, guess that really is Miyako. Wow, she really looks different when she isn't wearing those glasses and...' he paused that train of thought and went over what he had been thinking before he knew that 'hottie' over there was Miyako. 'Oh my god I was checking her out!' realization dawned on him then of course...denial. 'No way, I wasn't 'checking her out I was just observing very closely, yep just observing her. Observing her hot bo--NO!' he mentally kicked himself. 'This is sooo not happening. I Yamato Ishida, was drooling over my little brother's friend! Now I really have sunk to an all time new low. I actually started undressing her with my eyes--whoa back track Ishida, were not even gonna go there! This is Miyako were talkin' 'bout here, the younger female version of Izzy with an emphasis on the younger. I can't believe I actually thought about her...ARGH! NO! Stay away from that thought!! Far far away.' he took a deep breath and decided to take a more logical approach to the situation after all he was the cool and calm Yamato, 'Okay so I gave her a second glance. It's no big deal, I mean she IS a girl and I AM a guy. Strictly hormones and nothing else and maybe the shock of seeing her without her glasses. Plus, given the fact that I didn't even know it was Miyako, it's perfectly reasonable to be somewhat attracted to her, but now that I know...I'm not. That's it, that's all that's settled. Okay...'  
  
"HEY!!!" Takeru screamed in his brother's ear, "WHAT'S THE WEATHER LIKE ON THE PLANET YOU'RE ON!!!"  
  
"Fuck Takeru!" said Yamato rubbing his ear, "Why the hell are you screaming?"  
  
"Because you seem to be out of your damn mind!!!" countered Takeru who had his hands on his hips and was tapping his foot impatiently, "What the hell are you thinking about Mr. Attentive?"  
  
'Oh nothing, just hentai thoughts about your computer geek friend who is two grades below me, just because she happens to be without her glasses tonight. Why you ask? Well because I'm a hormonally driven psycho with serious emotional and identity problems. Oh and did I mention that I am in serious need of some kind of love life. Yes you heard correctly, I Yamato Ishida, worshipped and adored by countless girls cannot even get myself a decent girl friend. How desperate am I? Well I'm just about ready to go out on the town with my psycho-bitch stalker, Jun. Yes you heard correctly, I have sunk to a level of patheticness I didn't even know existed. Gee that'll bode well with the others, WHOA, hold it right there! Remember: calm, cool and in perfect control.' then turned to his brother and in the most perfect monotone he could get said,"Nothing just stuff."  
  
"Marvel at the wonders of the mind that are Yamato's brain!" laughed Miyako as she and the others joined the two brothers.  
  
The others all giggled slightly, but the only reaction she got from Yamato was a very dirty glare in her direction. Boy if looks could kill, she would have already had the tombstone engraved and the coffin picked out.  
  
Miyako gulped slightly disconcerted about the look he was giving her, "Um...i-it was a j-joke Y-Yamato." she said shaking a little bit.  
  
"Yeah man lighten up!" said Daisuke who slapped Yamato on the back, "Besides glaring like that is bound to be giving you tiny little wrinkles which do not appeal to the ladies my friend."  
  
"Oh yeah coming from the expert ladies man over here." Ken smirked.  
  
"Up yours Ichijouji!"  
  
"Bite me Motomiya!"  
  
"OH GOD!" screamed Mimi breaking up the quarrel.  
  
"WHAT?!!" everybody turned around to around to see Mimi looking at her watch in state of complete panic.  
  
"It's midnight!"  
  
"Yeah so." said Daisuke, "You gonna turn into a pumpkin or something?"  
  
"Very funny and no." she turned to Jyou, "I was supposed to be back at the hotel a half-hour ago! My parents are gonna kill me!"  
  
"Actually your mom will just ground you till you're 40 and your dad will kill ME!" said Jyou who was terrified beyond belief about having to face her dad's rage.  
  
"Whatever," said Takeru, "It is late and it wouldn't be a bad idea for all of us to head to our homes before our parents call out the search party."  
  
"Or in my mom's case," said Iori, "There entire police force and the bloodhounds."  
  
"So...I guess we'll seeya 'round," said Daisuke as he, Hikari, Takeru, Iori and Miyako took off in one direction as the other digidestined took off in the other a few minutes later. Well, all except Yamato who said he would just hang out there for a while.   
  
The moon was full that night and the stars twinkled brightly. It had been quite a day and between rehersals, avoiding Jun and dealing with his own emotional problems he was exhausted. As he got older he learned to keep what he was feeling to himself, no longer wanting to drag other people into his problems. With the digital-world finally at peace and the darkness finally gone, everyone was so happy, far be it for him to destroy such happiness. Seeing Tai and Sora together now, he felt a little regret, but he knew that Tai could take care of her better than he ever could and he was glad for them. He sighed and looked down at his watch, it was getting late and the self pity trip can wait until tomorrow.  
  
As he tuned to walk home a small object on the ground caught his attention. He picked it up and immediately recognized the object as Miyako's watch. 'She must've dropped it.'he thought as he observed it thoroughly for reasons that seemed to escape him.   
  
Somehow, for whatever reason, Yamato found himself walking in the direction of Miyako's apartment to return the watch. He really didn't know why he cared so much about returning it to her. It wasn't as if he had any obligation towards her and he could just give it Takeru so he could return it to her. The thing was: he never really talked to Miyako, even when they were fighting the dark forces of the digital world together. They just didn't have anything in common and the fact that they went to different schools didn't help the bonding process either. They do go to the same school now but he's a Senior and she's a sophomore, plus they are in completely different social circles. She's kind of the...well...geeky, nerd, type who is constantly getting picked on, and he's sort of the cool, 'hey I'm a gorgeous rock musician' type that's constantly getting worshipped. Definitely not something to start the basis of a friendship on.  
  
Yamato looked up to find the door to Miyako's apartment room and after a small debate he forced himself to knock on Miyako's door. 'Just return the watch and get it over with and get going.'  
  
Surprisingly, the door was not answered by Miyako, but by her digimon Poromon.  
  
"Hey Poromon," Yamato greeted to pink, fluff ball with wings, "I just came to return Miyako's watch. She dropped it in the park and I decided to return it to her...which I'm doing,...did, which I did, so now that I've done that.... I'll just be going now...ya know...now that I've done that...returned her watch that...yeah..." he mentally slapped himself for his stunning display of grammar and sentence structure. 'Very smooth Ishida.'  
  
As he turned to go, he heard a small voice belonging to that of Poromon (A.N.: I just love that name...okay pointless comment, but I just thought that I would share it...now on with the fic!!!) "Please don't go Yamato!"  
  
"Huh? What's going on? What's wrong?" he said a bit alarmed by urgent tone Poromon gave off.   
  
"It'sMiyakoshe..." Poromon said rapidly.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down! What about Miyako?"  
  
"Well she came home at around midnight. She didn't even say anything to me when she came in, she was just mumbling stuff about waiting..."  
  
"Waiting?"  
  
"Yeah waiting. She said, 'I was waiting all night,' and ' I need to do this'. When I tried to talk to her she just told me she was going to be in the bathroom. Then...I heard a crash, like something was shattered, and a few minutes later I heard...a scream a-and crying. Now, it's been a half-hour and I haven't heard anything...not one sound."  
  
That was all Yamato needed to hear before he took off toward's Miyako's bathroom. He had an extremely bad feeling...something was very, very wrong. He just hoped... he wasn't too late.  
  
When he approached the door he heard the same thing that Poromon heard: silence; a particularly unnerving silence. He tried the door and found it to be unlocked. Slowly he opened the door giving off a slight creaking sound.  
  
"Miyako?" he whispered softly. When Yamato didn't receive an answer he opened the door all the way and what he saw...  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" he shouted in horror at the sight before him, "MIYAKO!!!"  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Cliffhanger anyone?   
  
Wow! That was longer than I expected. Yeah I know I added some unnecessary stuff in there but it made the story run a little smoother and sort of gave some background info. Basically this chapter was here to get the story going. A little OOC on most of the characters but oh well. No ones perfect. So R/R (no flames) and I think the next chapter will be up in about 1-2 weeks or so. Ja!!  
  
Keep in mind that this is one of my first fics. Be gentle, my frail ego can only take so much.  
  
Sorry for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes. ^_^; 


End file.
